Denial
by Dina
Summary: Jake is now going at Rawley Girl´s, and something happens
1. Default Chapter

Title: Denial  
  
Author: Dina  
  
Feedback: Can be sent to dina_81@hotmail.com   
  
Ratings: PG-13  
  
Category: Jake and Hamilton  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own the caracters, the WB does, and my feelings about WB everyone knows what they are. But we will always remember YA.  
  
Summary: Jake is now going at Rawley Girl´s.  
  
Thanks: To every jahammer and especially to those jahammers who have written fanfics, they have inspired me alot. I also want to thank my friends and family.  
  
  
  
  
  
They have been going to school, for a month  
  
"Finally I am at my room. Sarah is sleeping, that´s good, I´m not going to disturb her then."  
" Jacqueline, is that you?"  
" Yes, roomie, it´s me!"  
" For the first thing, you must really plan your time better, how many times do you have come back to your room very late, and when you do please try not to wake me up!"  
" Don´t you think I try to plan my time. Going to school, do my homework, studying for tests, be with Hamilton and see my friends takes a lot of time. I won´t disturb you more."  
" Goodnight Jacqueline"  
" Goodnight Sarah"  
  
* I have to check my calender for what I´m doing tomorrow before I go to bed. I need to call my mother. I gotta get up early again tomorrow, this is not my week. The English test is soon; I need to study for that too, why can´t I ever get a break. What else is going to happen this week?!  
Yesterday was the day my period was supposed to come. That´s great, the only regular thing in my life is now also irregular. I have been so stressed lately that´s why it´s late. After the English test, I´m going to take a break from everything, otherwise this body can´t cope with more pressure… Bedtime, I´m so tired.*  
  
~ Straight after the English test~  
  
"Hamilton, hey I have to talk to you?" Jake said running towards him.  
" How did your English test go?"  
" Good, but I need to tell you something! I have really been stressed out lately, and I think I need a break from everything, so I have decided to be " sick" for a few days, so I´ll be in my room if you need me!"  
" Yeah, you have been doing a lot lately, I think it´s a good idea, I´ll let you rest today, I´ll come visit you tomorrow afternoon."  
" Thanks Ham, I´ll see you tomorrow."  
  
~Next day~  
*Who could know? I feel so good, noone is here, it´s just me thinking and mainly sleeping*  
  
Ring, Ring  
  
It was Jake´s mother and they talked for an hour.  
  
* It was great talking to her but not the first day of my resting, it´s going to be hard to rest in here, if something more comes up, I´ll go to school tomorrow because I still be stressed, but now there are other things stressing me!*  
  
" Hi, Jacqueline, can I be alone in our room this afternoon, Matt is coming and I really like him… So what do you say?!"  
" Yeah, why not, Hamilton is coming soon, so I´ll go wait in the common room. See you later Sarah" Jake said while she was picking some things up and walking to the door.  
  
*******************  
" Jake, wake up"  
" Oh, hi Hamilton!"  
" Sarah, told me that you where here, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to Friendly´s ? Will, Scout and Bella are going to be there."  
" I´ve been kicked out my room, so why not. Hamilton this resting idea isn´t working. Something always comes up, so I figure, I´ll go to school tomorrow, maybe I can rest when it´s Halloween."  
" Halloween is far away, you will find a way to get rested , I know so. Maybe we can see a little less of each other until you´re feeling better."  
" No, that will be hard, I´ll find another way to get rest."  
  
  
~ A few days before Halloween~  
  
" Hi, Bella thank you for letting me sleep over."  
" It´s nothing, it has been ages since I last saw you."  
" I know, I have had so many things to do, I have been so stressed out, this week I´ve promised myself to rest this week, with starts today"  
" Well, you don´t look like you´ve been stressed!"  
" Lately I have been, eating a lot, and feeling a bit strange, but it all means that I have been too stressed "  
  
" Are you hungry now?"  
" Yeah"  
" I have rented Pretty women and than I thought that we could just talk and stuff, maybe about the Halloween party at Rawley.  
  
~ After the movie~  
  
" Do you think the party is going to be good?" Bella asked.  
" Yes, I think so,I´m going to be Juliet and Hamilton Romeo!"  
" You two are perfect as Romeo and Juliet. I´m going to be a princess and Scout is going to be my knight in shining armour. I just gonna go to the toilet I have my period."  
" Ok. Mine hasn´t come for two months, it always happens to me when I am stressed out!"  
" Are you sure that´s it?"  
" Bella, I know what you´re thinking, I am not pregnant, we´ve always been careful, and you can always tell if you are pregnant and I know that I´m not." Jake said in a high voice.  
" Ok,ok, I believe you don´t have to practically scream at me, to convince me. Good night."  
" Good night." Jake said.  
  



	2. Part 2

~ The Halloween party~  
  
" The winnier of the best dressed couple goes to… Bella and Scout!" the dean shouted.  
" Congratulations Bella and Scout!" Jake said.  
" Thanks Jake!" both said walking to the stage.  
  
Bella and Scout took their prize and went down the stairs towards Jake and Ham.  
  
" Bella , how does it feel to win this?" Jake asked.  
" I didn´t think we could win, it´s just fun. Jake can come with me to the toilet?"  
" Yes , sure." said Jake.  
  
They went to the toilet  
  
" Just a week ago this dress fitted perfectly, I don´t know what is wrong with it!" Jake said trying to get the dress to fit properly.  
" Jake , I know you don´t want to talk about it, but are you sure you aren´t pregnant? Maybe you should buy a pregnancy test?"  
" I´m not pregnant, I know that but I can come to your place on Monday and we can see then if I am pregnant, but I am 100% sure that I am not."  
" Let´s hope so!" Bella said not 100% sure that Jake isn´t pregnant.  
  
~ Monday afternoon~  
  
" Ok, time is up! Bella said walking towards the table with the test on it.  
" Jake, don´t you want to see the results!"  
" Why should I, I know that I am not pregnant, so that´s that!"  
" Jake, it´s important to know… Let´s see, the test shows the colour blue , I´ll check what it means!"  
" It means that I´m not pregnant!" Jake said persistently.  
" Jake, you can´t deny the fact that you might be pregnant!" Bella said while she started to read the box.  
" I´m not pregnant"  
" Yes, you are Jake. The test says so." Bella said very persistent.  
" What, it can´t be true, I am not pregnant!" Jake said while she gathered her things and rushed out.  
" Jake, wait a minute!"  
" What!" Jake said very angry and confused about the whole matter.  
" You´ve got to tell Hamilton, and see a doctor! You are pregnant, that´s the fact, now deal with it!"  
" For the last time Bella I am not pregnant, I´m just under a lot of stress!" Jake said running to her bike, then fastly drove away.  
  
  
~ The week after ~  
  
" Hi, finally I caught up with you!" Bella said walking up to Jake´s table at Friendly´s.  
" Hamilton, can you excuse us, I need to talk to Bella about something!" Jake said very politly.  
" Sure, I´ll go talk with Scout and Will" Ham said getting up.  
" Jake, you are pregnant, you are even showing, God, how far along are you!?"  
" Bella, I´m not pregnant, realise that!" Jake said getting mad.  
" You can´t avoid me. My calls maybe. But I know were you live, and you can´t hide from me!"  
" But I don´t have to talk to you!" Jake said very angry about that Bella cares so much about this whole matter.  
"I guess that you haven´t told Hamilton yet? But if you don´t, I will!"  
" Bella, you wouldn´t!"  
" Yes, I will. I´m giving you a week, that´s it!" Bella said on her way out.  
  
  
******************  
  
"Scout do you know why Jake and Bella are fighting?"  
" No, but I guess they have been fighting for a week, because she has been strange since last Monday." Scout said.  
" Thanks" Ham said walking to Jake.  
  
******************  
  
" Jake, is everything alright between you and Bella?"  
" Yes, we just had a disagrement, it´s nothing!" Jake said very convincing.  
" What is going to happen in a week?" Ham asked.  
" She gave me a week to apologize and I will as soon as I get back to my room. Can we go now?"  
" Sure" Ham said a little bi worried about how Jake has been acting recently..  
  
~ A week later, it´s late afternoon~  
  
" Nice to see you again Bella!" Jake said starting to filling up gas in her bike.  
" You are talking to me, that´s a good sign. So you have told Hamilton the news."  
" No Bella., what news. As far as I know I am not pregnant, so there is no news to tell!"  
" You are in total denial, I can´t believe it. Don´t you think Hamilton will see that you´re pregnant. Oh, you have now even started to wear big clothes, why Jake,? Why?"  
" I like these clothes!" Jake said acting like everything was normal.  
  
" Jake I´m going to tell Hamilton, it can´t keep on going on like this." Bella said worried.  
" There is nothing to tell, don´t you know that. Here is the money. Bye Bella!"   
  
Jake then drove away.  
******************  
  



	3. Part 3

* I can call Hamilton now, while she is driving to school. I better tell him in person, I´ll ask him to come here!* Bella thought.  
******************  
  
Ring, Ring  
  
" Hi,it´s Bella!"  
" Hi, Bella!"  
" I really need to talk to you about something, it´s very important, can you come over to my place, now?"  
  
" Has something happened with Jake, she said she was going to visit you?" Ham said a bit worried.  
" No, but I have to tell you something now and here!" Bella said sounding very demanding in her voice.  
" Sure, I´m coming, is Jake there by the way, can I talk to her?" Hamilton asked.  
" She´s taking a ride on her bike!" Bella replied.  
" Ok then, I´ll come right away."  
* I wonder what is so important that she can´t say it to me on the phone. I hope it isn´t about Jake, she has been very stressed lately, and that´s understandable, but what is so important that Bella really needs to talk to me straight away.* Ham thought, a bit worried about what Bella was going to say.  
  
~ 20 minutes later~  
  
" Hi Bella!"  
" Hi Hamilton, we can talk in the livingroom!"  
" What is it that´s so important!"  
" Have you noticed Jake´s been acting strangely lately?" Bella asked.  
" Yeah, but she says it´s because she is stressed!"  
" Have you seen that she has been starting to dress in another way?" Bella asked again.  
" Uh huh, but she said she feels more comfortable in those clothes!"   
" Yes, and I know why!"  
" What is it that you want to say!" Ham wondered.  
  
" Ok, here it goes… Jake is pregnant!" Bella said in a hurry.  
" No, she can´t be, we have been careful!" Ham said in denial.  
  
" Hamilton, she took a pregnancy test, right in here,in my livingrr oom. She is denying it, and I´m really worried about her and the baby." Bella said to make Hamilton to understand the whole situation.  
" I can´t believe it, she is pregnant. She couldn´t even tell me!" Ham said a little bit angry.  
" She is in denial, she is always saying to me that she is not pregnant, even though I was the only one who knew she was. And I gave her an ultimatum, one week, to tell you, but she didn´t. She is still denying that she is pregnant even though she is showing."  
" What, she is showing?" Ham said now even more surprised.  
  
" Yes, it took awhile before she agreed to take a pregnancy test, so I don´t know how far along she is!"  
" Oh, my god, I can´t believe it, I need to find her!"  
" I coming with you, but she knows that I might have told you, I told her that I would, before she left today!"  
" I´m worried about her, she must be a wreck, denying to herself, not telling me, fighting with you about it, and everything else."  
" You two can sort things out, when she has come to terms with the fact that she is pregnant!"  
" We will, come on let´s find her!" Ham said in hurry running towards Bella´s car.  
  
They took Bella´s car and drove to Rawley.  
  
*******************  
  
  
" Hamilton, where is her favourite places, the only one I know about is next to the lake?"  
" I know a place in the woods too, but that´s all I know!" Ham said.  
" I think we should check out her room, the girl´s and boy´s campus, we can meet eachother here next to the car in about 45 minutes."  
" Ok, I go to the boy´s campus!"  
" See, you in 45." Bella said walking towards the girl´s campus.  
  
~ 45 minutes later~  
" Hi, Bella have you been waiting here long?"  
" No. She wasn´t in her room or around the girl´s campus."  
" Not, at the boy´s either."  
" We should check the area surrounding the lake!" Ham said more worried.  
  
  
~ A while later~  
" Ham, I didn´t see her, did you?"  
" No, that only leaves the woods left!"  
" Let´s go!" Bella said now more worried.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Part 4

They went to the woods.  
  
" Ham, is it very far in the woods?"  
" No, we should be there soon! There it is!"  
  
" She´s not there!" Ham sighed.  
" I know, it´s getting cold, it´s not good weather being out in if you´re pregnant!" Bella said frustrated.  
" We must find her, hopefully she is in her room by now and resting!" Ham said."  
" Yes, we must be thinking positively now! I´ll drive you back to the campus, we´ll check her room again and hopefully she´ll be there!" Bella said to keep hopes up.  
  
~ At her room~  
  
" She´s not here! And it´s around 8" . Ham said.  
" She will come back here, you should go home and rest, call her later and she´ll answer the phone, I know it!"  
" I can feel that something is wrong. Why didn´t I sense this before, that she wasn´t alright!"  
  
" Ham, you shouldn´t blame yourself, during this week I read about how people can react when they find out they are pregnant. Some women deny it, but when they finally accept it they will be fine. But until they have really accepted it they can do some strange things!"  
  
" I know, but I don´t understand why she can´t accept it!" Ham said.  
" Maybe it´s because she thinks she is too young to be a mother! Ham I think we should go home, you can call her room later, and if everything is alright call me then! She will come back, I know it!" Bella said.  
" Ok, I´ll see you tomorrow then! Bye Ham, take care!"  
" Bye Bella!" he said with a low voice.  
  
* I hope she comes home. The sparkle in Hamilton´s eyes is gone. If she only knew how much she means to him. It´s like she is the reason for him to live.* Bella thought while she saw Ham walking back home very slowly and looking towards the girl´s dorm.   
  
  
  
~ The next morning~  
  
Ring, Ring  
  
" Hi, Bella it´s me Hamilton!"  
" Hi, did she come home?"  
" No. Sarah said she didn´t sleep in her bed last night." Ham said sadly.  
" Ok, I´ll call Will and Scout and we´ll meet you outside the boy´s campus in 20 minutes. We are going to find her now!"  
  
~20 minutes later~  
" Hi, Ham, why are we here?" Scout asked very tired.  
" We are going to find Jake!" Ham answered.  
" What has happened to her?" Will asked.  
" She didn´t come home yesterday and Sarah, her room mate told us that she didn´t sleep in her bed last night!" Bella said  
  
*This is killing him, we must find Jake today. If we don´t I don´t know how Ham will react then, but I don´t think well!* Bella thought while she looked at Ham.  
  
" Ham, did you get any sleep?" Will asked  
" No, I just kept on thinking about what Bella said yesterday."  
" I´m sorry Ham, I shouldn´t have told you that!"  
" It was good for me to here it, don´t be sorry." Ham said  
  
" What are you talking about!" Scout asked.  
" We´ll tell you later , let´s go and find her! I think we should go to the woods again because it´s the largest area we must search and then we can search around the lake!" Bella said knowing that Hamilton didn´t have the strenght to say anything right now.  
" Ok, that sounds good!" Will said.  
  
~ At the woods~  
  
" I think we should go to her favourite place here, maybe she is there!" Bella said.  
" Look, isn´t that her bike!" Will said running towards it.  
" I think it is. Ham, she must be near, she wont leave her bike, that is one thing I know about her!" Scout said.  
" Come on., we aren´t far from where I think she is!" Ham said a little less worried.  
  
  



	5. Part 5

~ A while later~  
  
" There she is!" Ham shoted out to the rest.  
  
" Jake, please wake up. Jake!" Ham said while he held her in his arms.  
" Ham, we must take her to the hospital, I think she has been here all night, and that isn´t good in her condition." Bella said really worried looking at Jake.  
  
" I´ll carry her to your car!" Ham said.  
  
" Bella, what is going on here, and what do you mean "in her condition"!" Will wondered.  
" I´ll tell you at the hospital" Bella said looking at Jake.  
  
~ At the hospital~  
  
" Ham what did the doctor say?" Bella asked when she saw Hamilton coming towards them.  
" She will be fine, we found her just in time. The doctor said that it was good that she had so much clothes on her, and that the twins are going to be fine."  
" She is having twins? I am so happy for you two!" Bella said while she hugged Hamilton.  
  
" Wait a minute, so you are saying that Jake is pregnant" Scout said surprised.  
" Yes, but it feels so wrong that we all know that she is having twins before she does. It´s so hard seeing her lying there with tubes. Hopefully she will wake up this afternoon, the doctor said." Ham said a little sad and worried.  
  
" She will be fine, is there anything I can do for you, Ham?" Bella asked.  
"Yes, can you call my parents and tell them to come here. I have already called Jake´s mother and she is coming this afternoon, I thought it´s better I tell them the news together with Jake."  
  
" I´ll go and call them. Go sit by Jake! I´ll be waiting here, I´m not going anywhere." Bella said.  
  
~ Late afternoon~  
" Hi, Hamilton"  
" How long have you been awake?" Ham said smiling.  
" Enough time for me to talk to the doctor. He said what happened, and that some women deny that they are pregnant, or have hard times coming to terms that they are pregnant, but for the most of them they are fine when they accept they are pregnant!" Jake said very tired.  
  
" Have you accepted that you are pregnant?"  
" I think so, Hamilton. But it´s really hard to believe that I am having twins. I think they are really happy to know that their father saved them even before they were born."  
" He told you that too then? the doctor?"  
" Yes, he did, he was very nice. He´s going to come in later to talk to us both about how I should take care of myself during the pregnancy and about being young parents. Ham, you have called my mom right?"  
" Yes, of course, she is coming this afternoon. Oh, it´s already afternoon, I must have slept for a long time. Maybe your mother and my parents are sitting outside, waiting for you to wake up." Ham said a little distracted.  
  
" You are not the only one who is tired and happy. You like watching my stomach, I see. I´m sorry that I didn´t tell you, but it was just too much to accept at the time. I don´t remember much about how I have been this past week, and I don´t remember anything from yesterday, but if I have been saying wrong things or done something strange please forgive me" Jake said wondering what she has been acting the past few days.  
  
" You have acted a bit strange but I only thought it was because you were stressed, so I really didn´t mind at all. And your stomach is very beautiful, you are carrying our children in there, it´s just so unbeliavable." Ham said astounded.  
  
  
  
  
" Can you check if they have come, I think we should tell now!" Jake asked Ham.  
  
" I was just wondering, did the doctor say how far a long you are?" Ham asked Jake.  
" When I´m feeling a little bit better he´s going to do another angiogram to know when I´m going to give birth, but he said I am a little more than 3 months pregnant."  
  
" That means that it was our …" Ham said a little surprised  
" First time. I know. " Jake said.  
  
~ When the parents came into the room~  
  
" Mom, dad , ms Pratt we must tell you something!"  
" Go on. What would that be!" the Dean asked.  
  
" Well, Jake and I are going to be parents."  
" Oh, my god… Weren´t you careful?" ms Pratt asked very surprised and angry.  
  
" We did, mom, but it must have broken!" Jake answered.  
" That´s not all!" Ham said.  
" Jake, should I tell them, or you?"  
" You can tell them!" Jake said, not knowing how they would react and looking at Ham.  
  
" We are having twins" said Ham.  
  
Boom  
  
" Ham, what was that?" asked Jake.  
" Only my mother fainting" Ham said trying to hide his laugh because of the seriousness of the situation.  
  
~ After a while mrs Fleming woke up~  
  
" Mom, mr and mrs Fleming we are going to take care of the twins. We have too." Jake said reassuring them.  
" Yes, we will, they are our responsibily now." Ham said.  
  
*******************  
Who could have known that this situation made ms Pratt and mr Fleming better parents. They supported Jake and Ham very much, and J& H were very happy about it. J&H thought that becoming grandparents must have affected them very much, so much that they knew that they also must become better parents.  
  
Jake moved into Ham´s house, right after she came home after being at the hopital.  
Jake went to Rawley Girl´s school as long that she had the strength to. Then mrs Fleming helped Jake with homework, assignments and tests until the birth and until the kids could be in day care.  
  
*******************  
Becoming parents didn´t stop J&H from fulfilling their dreams. They got married after high school and…. ….They went to college in NY and lived at Jake´s mother´s apartment. They worked when they had the time to, but with the help from Jake´s mother not so much, because she knew how important it is to spend time with your children and she didn´t want them to do the same mistake she did.  
  
*******************  
  
Do you want to know if they got 2 girls, 2 boys or one girl and one boy.  
Jake gave birth to Ian Dean Fleming and Bella Jacqueline Fleming.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
